


light

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cooper needs a hug, End of the World, Friendship, No shipping, Travis Needs A Hug, i will kill you if you ship them, man i kinda cried while working on this ngl, watching the world end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cooper leans over and hugs Travis, on the verge of tears himself. “It’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna be okay.”Travis glares at him. “The world’s ending and you say we’ll be fine? Do you hear yourself?”In which the world is ending and Travis and Cooper watch.
Relationships: DO NOT SHIP ANYONE, None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	light

**Author's Note:**

> haha wow its been a minute and of course i come back w some angst! how exciting.
> 
> some important notes to go through before you start reading:
> 
> 1\. it is currently 1:48 am and i have not proofread this so there might be a few mistakes. pls let me know if there are!  
> 2\. i do not wish any harm on the lunch club boys! this is pure fiction  
> 3\. they are friends in this! only! friends!
> 
> ok thats about it! enjoy :)

News broadcasts all around the world all repeated the same message: Planet Earth Has Met Its End.

Travis and Cooper were bombarded with reports of a giant meteor on a crash course for Earth. They eventually just shut the television off, unable to hear any more about how death was just mere hours away.

They both sat on the couch, staring at their reflections on the television screens, both trying to comprehend the severity of their situation.

Travis turns to Cooper. “What should we do?”

“I-I don’t know, celebrate? I mean, what else  _ can  _ we do?”

The shorter boy looks down. “This is gonna sound kinda weird but… I kinda wanna go outside and watch, if that’s okay?”

The blond looks at him in surprise. “You wanna witness your own demise?”

“I don’t know, man! I can’t think of anything else. My mind is just so jumbled and it’s freaking me out. I need to get out of the house, it feels like it’s suffocating me.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m totally down. Come on.”

They both stand and walk outside to their backyard.

Sitting in the grass, Travis says, “I wonder what other people are doing. Are they celebrating? Are they crying? What would they do?”

“I don’t know, honestly.” Cooper sits down next to his roommate.

“I wonder what the animals think, too. Do they even know what’s happening?”

Cooper looks up towards the sky and gasps when he sees the glowing red light that’s speeding towards them. “Well, I mean… God, if they can’t see that then I don’t know, dude.”

Travis follows his friend’s gaze. “Oh, wow. Holy crap. That’s huge.”

“I guess the end of the world is terrifying looking after all.”

They both chuckle, but an uncomfortable air surrounds them.  _ End of the world jokes aren’t necessarily funny now _ , Cooper thinks.

“You think it’s gonna hurt?” Travis wonders aloud.

“Hmm… Probably? I mean, it’s a huge ass meteor and it’s gonna slam into Earth at like a million miles per hour. I think it’ll hurt a little.”

“True.”

They fall into an awkward silence, occasionally pointing out how bright the light is and how long it’s been since the reports came on TV.

Cooper shifts and turns to look at Travis. “Random question, but... what do you want to be remembered as?”

Travis leans back on his hands, looking back up towards the light, which is steadily growing closer. It looked beautiful. “Huh. I’ve never really… thought about that…”

“Me neither,” Cooper says, crossing his legs. He looks up as well, squinting at the red light.

The light grows steadily stronger and the blond shivers. Who knew death could be so terrifying, yet so beautiful?

“A good friend,” Travis says abruptly. 

“Huh?” Cooper looks over at Travis.

“I want to be remembered as a good friend.”

“Same here,” the blond responds, smiling a little. “I want us to be remembered as the coolest and best friends.”

Travis laughs. “That’s super cheesy, dude.”

“I know, but I mean it.” Cooper sighs and looks back up towards their looming fate. “You are one of the best friends I’ve ever had, Trav. I’m thankful for it.”

“I’m thankful for you, too.” Travis’s throat closes up and his eyes sting.

Sirens begin to blare as the light approaches Earth. The grass around them shines red. Both Travis and Cooper look down, unable to witness any more.

“Are you scared?” Travis whispers.

Cooper pauses.

“Yeah.”

Tears begin to form in the curly-haired boy’s eyes. He trembles, hugging himself as he begins to cry. “I didn’t wanna go like this. I wanted more time to just... Be me. I wanted to do so many things, I wanted to  _ live!  _ I don’t wanna end like this!”

Cooper leans over and hugs Travis, on the verge of tears himself. “It’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna be okay.”

Travis glares at him. “The world’s ending and you say we’ll be fine? Do you _hear_ yourself?”

They both laugh. 

“Yeah, you’re right, that’s pretty fucking dumb. The world is ending. We’re gonna die. But, you know what?”

Travis sniffles and looks up at Cooper. “What?”

“In our next life, we’ll be best friends. And in the life after that, then in the life after that, and so on. We’ll always,  _ always _ , be best friends.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“Good.”

They both smile and look back up to see a huge meteor engulfed in bright red flame hurling towards them, closer than before. 

“Only a few minutes left, I’d guess,” Cooper sighs and gets up.

“Just our luck,” Travis says as the taller boy helps him stand.

“Team Make-A-Wish for the win!” Cooper yells.

Travis laughs, “ _Heck_ yeah! Go Team Make-A-Wish!!”

They both high-five and hug.

“Thank you so much. For everything,” Travis says quietly.

The red flames swallow them whole.

“Thank you, too,” Cooper responds.

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok so i was thinking: i kinda wanna do like, everyone else's reactions? if that makes sense? should i?
> 
> if you think i should, please let me know who you want to see next in the comments!
> 
> but ahh i had so much fun making the prompt for this :)) i really hope you guys liked it
> 
> thats all!! hope you all enjoyed
> 
> comments + kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
